Too Soon nor Too Late
by NinjaLink
Summary: The tournament has ended and he finally understands his feelings for her, but she's leaving...forever. Will he catch her in time and confess? JuliaxJin, one-sided JinxXianghua. Formerly known as "Leaving Me"


**Tekken: Leaving Me**

Summary: The tournament is over and he finally knows who she really is, but she's leaving…forever. Will Jin…confess? Jin's PoV, Julia x Jin, One line that (sort of) slashes Xianghua

~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't breathe right; I was running so fast, I couldn't tell who or what was in front of me. I didn't really care though. The metal flooring that I was running on was the only thing I really saw clearly. All I wanted was to hurry up and catch her before she was completely gone from me. I didn't want that; I wanted her to know the truth. I was tired of keeping it to myself and not telling her when I had the chance.

From a distance, I finally saw the stupid doors ahead of me. I felt so much better, knowing she was on the other side of those doors. I reached my arms out to push the heavy doors open. Without realizing, it was raining harder than I thought. I didn't know until the raindrops hit me and made me drenched right away. I hesitated to catch my breath and as I did, I looked all around myself to find her. I was right; she was there, walking away into the grayish mist of rain.

"Julia!" I yelled out. I wanted her to hear me…but I didn't think she would just stop, and then continue walking again. "Julia, stop please!" I yelled out to her again, and thankfully she did stop and stood there. I walked closer to her and stood there, only feet away from her with my hands on my knees. "What's wrong, Jin?" She spoke innocently with her left eye looking over her shoulder. I felt so angry at the moment, but I couldn't; it was just like her to ask something like that.

I looked up at her, wanting her to know I was there for her. "Don't go, Julia. Why do you have to leave?" I didn't feel like myself when I said those words. My throat was throbbing, as if I was…going to cry. "I have to, Jin. Why does it matter so much to you?" I didn't want her to sound angry at her; I really wish she didn't. "Because I love you, Julia! Don't go!" I yelled to her. I wish I didn't do that; she jumped a little and took a step back with a weird smile on her face.

"Did…you say that, Jin?" She paused for a second to throw in a giggle, "You don't mean that, Jin. That word is meant for Xianghua, remember?" Xianghua…that whore, her name made me angrier from just thinking about it. "I don't care about Xianghua anymore, Julia. She was cheating on me this entire time!" Julia…looked a little sad now; she stared down at the ground. "Really?" She asked sincerely as one of her arms grabbed the other.

I nodded, said yeah, and walked up closer to her. I didn't think I'd do it, especially in front of the arena…but I hugged her. I held her closer than I ever did with Xianghua. The cold rain that was falling was nothing compared to the warmth of Julia right then. She, however, sort of gasped and stood there with my arms around her. "Jin…" I heard her whisper, and from her, I felt…a tear fall down my face. Damn, I felt so pathetic when my eyes couldn't stop letting the waterworks continue.

"I don't want you to go." I tried to convince her by whispering in her ear. She leaned her head against my chest, mainly my heart, which was still beating from the sprint I did earlier. "I don't want to go either, Jin. I'll miss you and my friends too." I was glad she said that…because I agreed. "Then don't!" I squeezed her more, letting her know I really meant it. "But…I must, Jin." I didn't want her to go…I didn't want her to go anywhere without me there with her. My chest felt weird and heavy while I stood there with the rain hitting the both of us.

I never felt like this before; not even with Xianghua. "How can I convince you to stay, Julia?" I asked. She shrugged and finally reached her arms around to my back. Her hands were weird for being outside in the cold. It didn't matter though or at least in what was going on. "I don't know, Jin." I wish she answered more than that though like, 'convince my mom' or let me stay with you.' But no, she answered, 'I don't know.' I inhaled as she did too. "What do you want me to do, Jin?"

I sort of smiled. "I want you to be happy." Damn myself again, I wish I didn't just tell her that. I didn't want her to be just happy. I wanted her to never be lonely or sad. I wanted her to be with me and be happy too. "Remember me if you want, okay? That's all you have to do." I was a little confused at what she meant, but I asked her, "Why? What if I want to remember you always?"

She looked up at me. I sadly smiled at her; I was happy to see her smile and those brown eyes looking up at me. "Will you remember me though, Julia?" I wanted her to answer the way I thought of it, but, "Maybe, Jin." I chuckled, which I don't know why really. I just wanted her to remember me and she answered sarcastically to me. "I'm going to miss you, Julia." I knew I was losing anyway, but I…just didn't want to admit it.

"I'll miss you too, Jin." I smiled as the tears stopped running, "See you later." She said. No…I didn't want it to end so soon, or so it felt to me. She sort of pulled away, but I jerked her back and hugged her tightly. She grunted, I think, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and pulled back to look her in the eye. She was…really pretty in this rain for some reason. The rain stroked her cheeks, that dark brown hair of hers shadowed over her right eye (from my point of view) and the drops of rain caught onto her glasses. Maybe the word 'pretty' wasn't her right now; maybe…beautiful was it.

"Julia," I started off, not really knowing what I wanted to do next, "remember me, please?" Her lips curled into a smile. It was a nice smile; it wasn't fake, but sincere. It was like she was asking for something. My stomach churned a little as I stared at her lips. They were pink and soft looking in the rain…I didn't know why I thought of that though.

"Jin?" I heard her, but I didn't show her that I was. I just…stared at those lips of hers. So many strange words left those lips, but I wondered… "Jin…" I looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back (thank the gods) and I reached my hands to the back of her head for some reason. "Uh," She hummed, "Jin, what…are you doing?" I didn't want to answer her…I just wanted her lips. I wanted them to touch mine…

I leaned forward, feeling her wet lips brush against mine. It tickled at first, but I felt different; I felt like I lost my 'masculinity' this entire time, and was showing myself to her. It felt so…weird. "Kiss me then, Jin." I stared at her while my face heated up. I never **ever** thought…she would say that. My hands somehow found their way to her face, perfectly cupping her cheeks into my hands. She smiled and out of nowhere…she peak a kiss on my lips!

She giggled and gazed into my eyes. I couldn't speak and only to look back at her. I felt the blood rushing to my face fast again. I wasn't going to stop…I didn't want to stop. I watched her through her eyes as if I was reading her mind. Or at least that's what it felt like. They seemed soothing…just like her lips. No longer did I want to wait, once she said, "Jin…" I…dove into her, letting myself kiss her like she did to me, only longer.

My heart pounded hard in my chest; I couldn't stop it while she leaned into the kiss. I was so hypnotized by the way she moved her lips. Slowly, it caressed against mine, unwilling to stop. "Hmm…" I slowed down…once I heard her slightly moan. Damn, I felt so…willing to her than anyone else. From around my neck, her hands were holding onto my face, letting me guess that she didn't want me to go anywhere. I just wrapped my arms around her and showed more affection in the kiss.

I wanted it to last…I wanted it to last forever. Her tears were falling again; I was able to feel the salty waters trial onto my bottom lip. I didn't want her to be sad. I went further as I tried to deepen the kiss. She gasped under her breath…but thankfully, she accepted me even more. Her mouth was so warm and wet towards mine; damn, I felt my knees buckle and her body limping against mine.

The rain was nothing to me now. My feet began to ache, but it didn't matter because I was there with her. She was against my body and there wasn't anything between us finally. There was no second person to stop us. The only thing that would stop her and me from kissing if someone came behind me and physically knocked me out. This weather was even nothing to us for I was with her, making sure that she wouldn't be too hot or too cold.

I loved how she didn't stop me; for the second, I thought to myself why isn't she stopping me in the first place, but I remembered…she secretly loved me too. The rain felt lighter now. I couldn't determine how much better it was because…she was better than it after all. I let my tongue explore with hers while her hands tangled themselves into my hair. It felt nice that she did that; I wouldn't have wanted it any better.

But…she slowly pulled back, gasping for her breath back. I licked my lips and smiled at her. She grinned back. "Jin, I kind of love you." She teased me; but I laughed. "I love you too, Julia." I nodded and kissed her again. "I hope to see you someday real soon, Julia." She brushed my hair back and dropped her arms to the side. I didn't let go though. "Jin, please? Let me go…" Her voice faded as I let my arms fall to my sides too. I stared at her with the light drizzle landing on her face.

"Jin." She grabbed my hand and pulled something out of her pocket at the same time. I looked down at the mysterious object. "Keep it if you want." I smiled; it was a braided lace she made with the colors red, blue, and black. Originally it was for bookmarks or bracelets, but…she knew I wanted one. I stared down at it, smiling and kissed her again. "Thanks." I said while wrapping the piece of lace around my wrist. She watched me as I heard a car from behind pull up.

"She's here, Jin…" She stated as she stood closer to me. I frowned and kissed her forehead. "I know, Julia…I know." She hugged me one last time…and kissed my collarbone. I twitched back away from it, but smirked. It tickled, but it was cringing to the touch. I reached my hand up to where she kissed me, and rubbed it, trying to rid myself of the tingling feeling. She smiled and held me for the last time. "See ya later, Jin."

I quickly hugged her back, and kissed her cheek. "Have a great life, Julia." She chuckled and let go. As she walked by me, she trialed her hand across my chest before she let it drop to her side. I watched her walk over to the red car. I looked at her, seeing she was a little glary at me. I just waved and watched Julia open the car door. She looked up at me…and lightly waved to me. I waved back, feeling I was losing myself by the second.

She got into the car…buckled up…and gradually drove away, staring at me the entire time. I felt my heart sank again and this time…It'll dwell there for a long while. I watched the car leave the parking lot and head to the main street. She was disappearing from my eyes until she turned the corner…and then she was gone. I was alone; defenseless and slightly detached from what left me. She was a part of me this whole time…and I hope one day I'd get that back again. Especially…hearing the 'L-word' escaping from her lips again.

~*~*~

Author's Note: Alright, readers, do you know how hard it is to type in first person as a guy…when you're a GIRL?! I tried to keep in character really; being a guy I mean. XD, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. See ya later.

_Typed: December 19, 2008_

_Edited: December 20 and 27, 2008_


End file.
